How Many Licks
by movetotherhythm
Summary: Isaac's happy to introduce Scott to his love of rap music. Oneshot inspired by How Many Licks by Lil' Kim featuring Sisqo. Literally uses the lyrics as dialogue. I do not own the characters and I do not own any rights to the song or any other productions by the artists featured. WARNING: Racial slurs, mentions of drugs and whatever else you'd find in a Lil Kim song. Also rimming.


**_"Hold up…"_**

The beat from Isaac's cell phone reverberated around Scott's en-suite bathroom. His hips swayed in time with the rhythm of the song as he ran his fingers through his curls, lathering shampoo into his scalp. Hot water trickled over his face while he mimicked the salacious lyrics to the song totally in time.

**_"I've been a lot'a places, seen a lot of faces, ah hell, I even fuck with different races."_**

The beat was enough to force Isaac into dancing but when Lil Kim started singing, he was nothing short of gyrating. Underneath the music, he heard a heavy sigh from Scott downstairs.

**_"A white dude, his name was John, he had a 'Queen Bee rules' tattoo on his arm."_**

"ISAAC," came Scott's shout from downstairs, "TURN THAT INFERNAL SONG OFF!"

**_"HE ASKED ME IF I'D BE HIS DATE FOR THE PROM," _**was Isaac's equally loud response, still completely flawless in his timing to the music. **_"AND HE'D BUY ME A HORSE, A PORSCHE AND A FARM."_**

"Jesus fucking Christ" was all Isaac heard before he attacked the rest of the verse.

**_"Dan, my nigga, from down South, used to like me to spank him and come in his mouth."_**

Isaac's hands, still covered in shampoo foam, drifted down to his body and he ran them all over his skin, from clavicle to hip.

**_"And Tony, he was Italian; he didn't give a fuck, that's what I liked about him."_**

Another great sigh travelled up to greet Isaac's ears over the music. He heard a chair in the kitchen screech as the person sitting on it stood up.

**_"He ate my pussy from dark to the morning, called his girl up and told her we was boning."_**

Heavy footsteps on the staircase became audible. Melissa was on shift at the hospital so they could only belong to one person. Isaac threw a lazy elbow backwards and hit the 'off' button on the controls.

**"****_Puerto Rican Papi, used to be a deacon, now he be sucking me off on the weekend."_**

Footsteps grew louder and closer as Isaac sang and thrashed his body around the shower cubicle, foam and water dripping from his torso. He hadn't bothered locking the bathroom door and the window was open so there was no condensed steam on the glass cubicle's wall was perfectly clear.

**_ "And this black dude I call King Kong, he had a big-ass dick and a hurricane tongue."_**

Isaac threw open the door of the shower cubicle at the exact same time that Scott threw open the bathroom door. They both moved forward; Scott towards the cell phone, Isaac towards Scott.

"I told you to turn this godforsaken song off, Jesus," is what Scott began to say but his voice caught in his throat and he stopped in his tracks when the sight of Isaac's dancing, naked body presented itself before his eyes.

Isaac wasn't a massive fan of Sisqo and the chorus was too repetitive for him to care for so he silenced himself for the duration of the short male part and instead put double effort into his movement.

Isaac closed the gap between the two boys by sliding across the tiled floor, rotating his hips the whole time. His momentum carried him into the other boy and he turned just in time to press himself into the edge of the doorway with only Scott between his body and the wall.

Scott looked beyond exasperated but Isaac loved the effect he was having. Even over the mint of toothpaste and the Armani aftershave, Isaac scented a wave of surprise, then amusement and finally a twinge of arousal. Okay, more than just a twinge.

Scott was about to speak when Isaac pressed every inch of his wet, naked body into Scott's dry, clothed one and started – still in time with the music – on the second verse.

**_"This verse goes out to my niggas in jail, beating they dicks to the XXL Magazine. You like how I look in the aqua-green? Get your Vaseline."_**

Judging by the look on Scott's face and the considerable bulge pressing against his own thigh, Isaac could tell that it wouldn't be long before they were reaching for their own Vaseline.

**_"Roll some weed with some tissue and close your eyes."_**

Isaac loved the second verse. It's just so much more personal than the first.

**"****_And imagine your tongue in between my thighs."_**

Isaac whirled himself around and out of the bathroom doorway, pulling Scott with a fist curled into the material of his white vest.

**_"Open up… Cell Block Eight."_**

Isaac leaned forward and took Scott's bottom lip into the gap between his teeth. In the song, Lil Kim swapped rapping for a brief moment and Isaac mimicked the orgasm-like noises that replaced the words momentarily on the track, Scott's lip still between his.

Isaac bit down lightly and dragged his teeth along the lip, pulling his head back and grinning at his boyfriend.

"You're a fucking idiot," Scott said in a passable attempt at nonchalance. His tone was good enough but the pure, unadulterated lust in his eyes totally gave him away.

Isaac would have laughed but his seriously intense Lil Kim tribute act was not yet over and the vocals had returned to the track.

**_"Stop, look and listen, get back in your position. Kim's got your dick hard, starting fights in the yard."_**

_Kim can make as many prisoners hard as she likes because that is all me, _Isaac thought to himself eying Scott's more than noticeable erection as he and Lil Kim both paused together for breath.

**_"Hotter than a pop tart fresh out of the toaster; niggas do anything for a Lil Kim poster."_**

Isaac pushed his hips forward and grinded his crotch against Scott's still growing hard on. He wrapped an arm around Scott's neck and a leg around his waist. Judging by the look on his boyfriend's face, Scott was just as impressed as Isaac was at his own flexibility.

**_"Esés, Bloods, Crips, all the thugs up north in the hole, they all wanna know."_**

The second chorus came about and Isaac took advantage of his short respite from rapping to pull the vest above Scott's head and unbutton his jeans. He leant in for a kiss and pulled the jeans and underwear down in one swift movement. His lips were still against Scott's when the third verse began.

**_"If you driving in the street hold on to yo seat; niggas grab your meat while I ride the beat."_**

Isaac rapping against his kiss brought out a smile in Scott and Isaac loved the feel of it so much he almost missed the next line. Almost.

**_"And if you see a shiny, black Lamborghini fly by ya; that's me the Night Rider."_**

Isaac uncurled his leg from Scott's side and thrust it between their bodies using his momentum to swing himself around so that his back rested against his boyfriend's chest. He worked himself up and down, moving his hips from side to side as he dropped and rose.

**_"Dressed in all black with the gat in the lap; lunatics in the street, gotta keep the heat."_**

Scott seemed to be enjoying the view of Isaac's rehearsed slut-dropping so he carried it on, widening the sway of his waist with each drop and rise.

**_"Sixty on the bezel, a hundred on the rings; sitting pretty baby with the cash, money, bling."_**

On the final rise of his fourth drop, Isaac turned again and pushed Scott in the chest, hard enough to knock him backwards. His boyfriend stumbled over and out of the jeans that lay at his ankles and fell backwards onto the bed.

**_"12am: I'm on the way to the club; after three bottles I'll be ready to fuck."_**

Two steps later and Isaac was there, a hand on each of his boyfriend's knees. He dropped to his own and ran his lips up Scott's thigh as more coarse lyrics erupted from his mouth.

**_"Some niggas even put me on their grocery lists right next to the whipped cream and box of chocolates."_**

Isaac lifted an arm and took Scott's length into his hand. He stroked it slowly and grinned up at Scott, still rapping.

**_"Designer pussy, my shit come in flavours; high class taste, niggas got to spend papers."_**

A playful lick to Scott's tip and another grin. Scott moaned softly.

**_"Lick it right the first time or you gotta do it over like it's a rehearsal for a Tootsie commercial."_**

Isaac pushed himself upwards with his feet and climbed Scott's body leaving a trail of kisses from his crotch to his collarbones. When he got there, he stopped and lifted his head so he was above his boyfriend. When Isaac grinned again, Scott reflected it.

"Are we going to talk about how amazing I am at rapping?" Isaac asked, grinding his hips forward and back ever so slowly, rubbing against Scott's erection and driving him wild.

"Now?" Scott's voice oozed desire to be satiated in a single syllable.

This time, Isaac laughed.

_Make him come, _Isaac thought, _and then he can complement me._

Isaac moved back down Scott's body, retracing his trail of kisses in reverse, and reverted to his kneeling position. Instead of going for his cock like Scott expected, Isaac only left a hand there. He pushed his boyfriend's legs up into the stance of someone sitting on a chair. Tentatively, he reached his tongue out to taste Scott's sweating skin and pulled back. When he returned to the thin strip of skin between Scott's sack and his crack, there was nothing tentative about it.

Isaac nibbled gently at the skin and brought forth a series of moans from Scott. He moved further south and let his tongue hang out and coat Scott's hole in saliva.

Admittedly, Isaac was completely inexperienced when it came to rimming but he was determined to give it a go.

He ran his tongue up and down Scott's hole a few times, alternating path and pattern before swirling his tongue around. He knew he was doing alright at it because Scott was still moaning like a little bitch and they both loved it.

At the sudden contact, Scott had tightened but he soon relaxed into Isaac's tongue and the taller boy used that to his advantage, pushing his tongue inside of his boyfriend.

A sharp inhalation and a shaky release told Isaac he was doing it right. He used his tongue to loosen Scott in the same way he would have used his fingers; he widened his tongue and wiggled it around to make the skin around relax. It didn't take long.

"_Keep going," _Scott moaned shrilly. Isaac couldn't help but swell with pride at the reaction he was causing. He felt himself smile into Scott's ass and he could tell by his writhing that the combination of Isaac's tongue inside him and the hand still stroking his cock were becoming too much. He was close.

Isaac pulled away from Scott's ass and moved upwards to his cock, adding his tongue and lips to the assault his hand was still launching. Scott's disappointed groan at being suddenly empty was short-lived and Isaac felt him tense.

Scott's fingers ran through Isaac's hair and held him in place as he came down his throat. Isaac swallowed every spurt dutifully. One, two, three, four, five, six spurts of come came at tonsils. Isaac couldn't remember ever making Scott come so intensely.

Scott's legs stayed open and Isaac slipped upwards between them. He came to a slightly elevated rest above his boyfriend.

A little come dribbled out of Isaac's mouth and out onto his lips but he caught it with his tongue as he reached up to ignite a kiss. The leftover mixed with saliva in the kiss and both boys grinned at the taste.

It was easily the single hottest experience of Isaac's life and it didn't take him long to bring himself to the verge of climax with his hand. He didn't even break the kiss as he came all over Scott's chest and stomach in addition to his own.

Eventually, Isaac rolled off Scott and cuddled into his side. They didn't bother cleaning up; they could do that later in a shared shower that Isaac very much looked forward to. But at that moment, they both just wanted to lie there, cuddled together, drenched in Isaac's come and so they were happy to settle into the calm.

"Fourteen," Isaac whispered softly.

"What?" Scott asked, perplexed.

"Fourteen," Isaac repeated. **_"That's how many licks that it takes 'til I get to the centre of ya."_**

They shared a grin and another kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know why I did this but I hope you liked it regardless

The song, in case you didn't know, is "How Many Licks" by Lil' Kim featuring Sisqo. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you head over to YouTube. Now.


End file.
